Miniaturized optics are required for many applications, including small cameras used in mobile devices. Manufacture of miniaturized optics may take advantage of semiconductor-type fabrication techniques in which optical components, such as lenses, are created on wafers. The wafers may be stacked together to form complete lens systems. The result is a cost-effective and scalable method for production of small form factor optics.